charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dot Hugson
:"Hi, my name is Dot Hugson, I'm eight years old. I live in a farm in kansas in the countryside. I'm a farmgirl. My favorite habit is to play with my dog Toto, my brother Neddie and my farm animals, riding horses, hanging out with boys and having fun! I was born on June 21st, 1887 that's about it. It began on a bright, summer day, Neddie and I are happily spent our childhood in my farmhouse. But suddenly, my family, Toto, Neddie and I were caught up in a tornado and carried away! And then, when we woke up, I discover the magical Land of Oz, my very own magical world! Oh, well, I guess everything will be okay." ::— Dot narrates the series' opening monologue. Dot Hugson is Dorothy and Zeb's daughter, Neddie's older sister and the main protagonist in The Oz Kids franchise. She is a fun-loving young eight-year-old farmgirl from rural Kansas in the late 19th century, and the leader of the Oz Kids gang, and always full of energy. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is tough, fearless and level-headed when in a dangerous situation, able to analyze the options and act accordingly, and consistently triumphs with imagination, however, she has her zany, wacky and tomboyish attitude. Dot is a bit of a tomboy when she compared with a girly witch, Andrea. Dot's parents are Dorothy Gale and Zebediah Hugson. Dorothy first came to Oz as a young girl. Her adventures were recounted in The Wizard of Oz. As an adult, in the late 1880s, Dorothy married her cousin, Zeb Hugson and eventually had two children, Dot and Neddie. On a summer day, in the 1890s, Dot has spent her entire childhood in the Kansas farmhouse. She enjoys hanging out with boys, goofing off, riding horses, armpit farting, playing pranks, getting dirty, daydreaming and having fun. That is, until Dot, Neddie and their family are picked up by the tornado and magically transported to Oz. Although she is happy, comical and quirky, she yearns to learn more about the outside world. Dot instigates many of the trips beyond Oz. After each adventure with her friends, however, she is very happy to return to Oz, to her home. She is very powerfully protective of her younger brother, Neddie. She gains her powerful Magic Belt that gives her ultra magical powers. Fair skinned with freckles, Dot has brown hair tied back into two pigtails with blue bows and wears a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a sleeveless blue dress, white bloomers, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Before the beginning of each episode of the series, Dot narrates the monologue about she, Neddie and her family transported to Oz, after they're caught up in the tornado. Trivia *Dot Hugson is Hyperion Animation's second female protagonist, the first is Leslie McGroarty from The Itsy Bitsy Spider. Category:The Oz Kids characters Category:Cute characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Tomboys Category:Magical Girls Category:American Category:Characters with freckles Category:Braided characters Category:Brown hair Category:Happy characters Category:Sweet characters Category:Funny characters Category:Wacky characters Category:Flyers Category:Empowered characters